Devices for vent control are known in the prior art such as the one described in the document US20100090445 in which a pyrotechnical actuator is designed to cut a control linkage of an airbag vent. On the other hand, this system has in particular the disadvantage of comprising numerous parts with in particular a cutting blade, which increases the cost and the complexity of the proposed solution. Moreover, the fixation of the linkage is complicated because it is necessary to place the linkage at first into the cutting mechanism in order to then fix it around the pyrotechnical cutting actuator. The mounting operations are complex, which produces a risk of non-conformity.
In the case in which the cutting device is replaced by an inflatable cushion which controls the linkage, the fixation of the inflatable cushion is similar to that of the linkage in the above example and the same problems of the complexity of the fixation appear.